1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an implantable device and, more particularly, to an implantable cochlear electrode assembly.
2. Related Art
In many people who are profoundly deaf, the reason for their deafness is sensorineural hearing loss. This type of hearing loss is due to the at least partial absence of, or destruction of, the hair cells in the cochlea which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. Cochlear™ implants bypass the hair cells and deliver electrical stimulations to the auditory nerve fibres thereby allowing the brain to perceive a hearing sensation resembling the natural hearing sensation normally delivered to the auditory nerve.
The implantable component of the cochlear implant typically comprises a receiver antenna coil and a stimulator unit that processes coded signals delivered from an external component and outputs a stimulation signal to an intracochlear electrode assembly which applies the electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.